L'héritage de Victor Frankenstein
by ArchibaldNey
Summary: [ WIP - en cours]L'histoire se déroule 18 ans après les derniers événements du livre, au début du 19e siècle à Genève. Un drame frappe à nouveau les quelques membres survivants de la famille Frankenstein. La créature serait-elle revenue?
1. L'enterrement

"BONG...BONG...BONG..."

Le glas résonnait gravement, accompagnant les pas de la petite procession funéraire à sa sortie de l'église. Emmitouflés tout entier de noir, les quelques rares personnes présentes ressemblaient à des corbeaux décharnés, triste image du deuil qui venait de frapper à nouveau la famille Frankenstein. Des nuages gris assombrissaient par intermittence ce froid après-midi de printemps, tandis que la cloche continuait de retentir, déchirant le silence pesant.

"BONG...BONG...BONG..."

Chaque coup martelait lourdement la tête d'Alexandre.

Cela ressemble au bruit d'un cœur géant qui bat, pensa-t-il. Et voilà qu'il décroît à présent. Tout doucement, il meurt. Lui aussi.

"BONG..."

Le dernier coup sonné s'étira, vibrant dans l'air, comme un dernier battement. Alors le petit groupe disparate mené par le pasteur se mit peu à peu en marche. Lentement, ils suivirent la voiture qui transportait le cercueil vers le vieux cimetière de Genève.

Alexandre avançait seul. Fils aîné d'Ernest Frankenstein, le jeune homme était le seul représentant de la famille en ce jour funèbre.

Il eut un sourire amère en repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. A l'annonce de la mort subite de son fils cadet, son père avait eu une crise de nerfs terrible, hurlant que le "monstre" était revenu, demandant à ce que l'on fasse venir les gendarmes pour protéger les derniers membres de la famille. Il avait fini par se calmer, plongeant alors dans un état léthargique, murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête où il était question de "châtiment de Dieu", de la "folie de Victor", de "créature meurtrière". Depuis ce jour, Ernest était alité, et son épouse refusait de quitter sa propre chambre, bien décidée à s'enfermer dans son chagrin.

Alexandre secoua la tête, tentant par ce geste de chasser l'image de ce père terrorisé par une bête sanguinaire, et de sa mère pleurant sans cesse. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à faire face au décès de leur jeune fils, qui s'était tué en tombant de cheval. Ils laissaient ainsi depuis plusieurs jours leur fils aîné dans une profonde solitude.

Celui-ci avait eu le temps de ressasser les événements, et de s'en rendre responsable. Le petit Samuel, de dix ans son cadet, montrait une admiration sans bornes pour son aîné, jeune homme accompli de seize ans. Ce jour-là, Alexandre avait refusé de laisser Samuel monter seul sur le cheval nerveux du jeune homme. L'enfant, vexé, s'était enfui en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Alexandre n'avait pas prêté attention au caprice de son petit frère et après sa promenade à cheval, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans l'avoir revu. Les hurlements de son père lui étaient parvenus soudain en fin d'après-midi. Inquiet, il était sorti de sa chambre, un mauvais pressentiment au corps. La scène qu'il avait découvert alors resterait pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire – le vieux jardinier qui avait assisté de loin à la chute du petit Samuel et qui avait ramené son corps au manoir, empoignait à présent le baron Frankenstein, assisté du majordome et du cuisinier. Leur maître, en proie à une véritable fureur, ne cessait de les invectiver, de donner des ruades, cherchant à se libérer "pour mettre à l'abri sa famille de la Créature". Pendant ce temps, l'épouse du cuisinier et la femme de chambre tentaient de ranimer la baronne effondrée sur le sol. Et sur ce sol, comme endormi, était allongé Samuel, les yeux clos, des feuilles accrochées dans ses cheveux bruns, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de l'oreille.

Alexandre avait embrassé du regard toute cette agitation, sans parvenir à en saisir le sens. Puis, il s'était avancé, très calme, vers le corps de son frère, s'était assis près de lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait appris plus tard que Samuel était monté sur le cheval de son aîné, et avait réussi à sortir de l'écurie au pas. L'animal s'était soudain montré nerveux à l'orée du bois et avait commencé à se cabrer et à ruer. Le petit garçon, incapable de calmer l'étalon, avait plongé tête la première par-dessus l'encolure du grand cheval, se brisant le cou.

Alexandre n'avait pas pleuré ce jour-là, ni les jours qui suivirent. Même pendant la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui, même devant la petitesse tragique du cercueil, malgré l'immense vide qu'il sentait en lui, il n'arrivait pas à verser une larme.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le grand portail ouvragé du cimetière. Aussitôt, quatre hommes descendirent de la voiture, ouvrirent les portes à l'arrière et en sortirent avec précaution le cercueil. L'épaulant, ils se rangèrent derrière le pasteur qui avançait à pas mesurés à travers les allées de tombes. Il les emmena droit au caveau des Frankenstein où dormaient déjà de leur dernier sommeil Victor, sa fiancée Élisabeth,son frère William et leurs parents.

Les circonstances de la mort des plus jeunes, survenue bien avant la naissance d'Alexandre, n'avaient jamais été évoquées par Ernest, dernier frère en vie de Victor. C'était là un tabou qui ne touchait pas seulement la famille mais Genève toute entière semblait-il. Alexandre, curieux de nature, avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur ses aïeux, mais personne n'avait daigné lui répondre: domestiques, derniers membres de la famille, voisins, amis, tous avaient accepté de lui narrer certaines anecdotes concernant ses grands-parents ou son oncle William, mais les circonstances de la mort de ce dernier ou qui était son oncle Victor étaient des sujets qui invariablement menaient à la fin de la conversation. Alexandre, intrigué par ce mystère et les rumeurs entendues, avait résolu de connaître la vérité. Une seule solution lui était apparue: la fouille des appartements de son père. Il y avait découvert un coffre qui était dissimulé sous différents linges et objets au fond de la penderie. Alexandre avait vite compris que la clé était celle qui était suspendue autour du cou de son père, celle-là même qu'il ne quittait jamais, ni pour dormir, ni pour faire sa toilette. Le jeune homme, pressentant que les réponses aux secrets familiaux se tenaient là, avait réussi, grâce à un ingénieux procédé, à ouvrir la serrure sans cette fameuse clé. A l'intérieur, il avait découvert plusieurs carnets au nom de Victor Frankenstein. Emportant les cahiers à la couverture abîmée, il les avaient parcourus fébrilement, découvrant au fil des mots non seulement la vérité sur sa famille mais également le secret pour ramener un être à la vie. Effrayé, il avait rangé les journaux et avait essayé d'oublier ce qu'il avait lu. Jusqu'à la mort de Samuel.

Alexandre écoutait distraitement les derniers mots de l'ecclésiastique. Bientôt, quand le cercueil serait placé dans le caveau familial, quand tous seraient partis, l'oubliant, le laissant enfin seul, il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Les nuages, de plus en plus noirs, et la pluie qui s'était mise doucement à tomber, prouvaient qu'un orage aurait lieu ce soir. Les conditions seraient donc réunies, Dieu lui-même semblant encourager le projet fou du jeune homme: ressusciter son petit frère.

La cérémonie prenait fin. Un par un, les quelques amis de la famille présents vinrent présenter leurs condoléances à Alexandre. Ils n'osèrent pas cependant demander des nouvelles de ses parents, au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Daniel, le jardinier de la famille Frankenstein, était le seul du manoir à l'avoir accompagné. Alexandre le renvoya, lui rappelant qu'il passerait la nuit à l'auberge près du cimetière, comme le prouvait la malle qu'il avait fait mettre dans la voiture avant de partir pour la cérémonie. Daniel promit de déposer le bagage de son jeune maître auprès de l'établissement, puis s'en alla, le visage soucieux, après avoir promis de revenir le lendemain matin.

Alexandre regarda le ciel. Il n'était que 17h, il allait falloir attendre encore un peu que la nuit recouvre entièrement la ville et dissimule ainsi les activités sacrilèges du garçon. Il décida d'aller souper rapidement à l'auberge, sans cesser de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après son repas, il gagna la chambre qui lui était attribuée, retrouvant sa malle et son contenu: les carnets de Victor bien sûr, mais aussi différents objets et potions nécessaires à l'expérience, et qu'il avait amassé durant ces derniers jours. Il avait dû vendre la broche d'émeraude de sa mère et se rendre dans des endroits dont il s'étonnait encore d'en être ressorti vivant, mais il ne regrettait rien. Cette nuit, il rendrait à la vie son petit frère.

Le clocher sonna 19h, et Alexandre, qui avait pris le temps de relire plusieurs fois l'histoire détaillée du réveil de la Créature, décida qu'il était temps. Il rassembla ses affaires, et quitta l'auberge discrètement. A cette heure, les grilles du cimetière étaient fermées. Il dut trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards pour escalader la haute herse. La nuit était noire, les rayons de la lune arrivant difficilement à percer la couche de nuages. La pluie tombait drue à présent, et le garçon était déjà entièrement trempé. Il avait pris le soin d'apporter des lanternes mais décida de n'en allumer qu'une, pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence. La faible lumière tremblotante éclairait à peine son chemin entre les stèles. Avec mille précautions, il parvint jusqu'au caveau de sa famille. Il ouvrit les portes, descendit les quelques marches et se retrouva entouré des niches habitées de lourds cercueils. Le silence du lieu contrastait avec le vacarme de l'averse. Alexandre prit alors la mesure de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et il se mit à trembler de froid autant que de peur. Un premier éclair illumina soudain l'intérieur de la sépulture, ranimant le jeune baron. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer le corps avant que l'orage ne soit sur eux. Alexandre, s'encourageant à haute voix pour chasser ses dernières peurs, se dirigea vers le cercueil de son frère. Il réussit à grand-peine à déplacer l'objet, incroyablement lourd, et à le faire glisser vers le sol. Ahanant sous l'effort, il ne réussit pas à amortir la chute du cercueil qui heurta pesamment le sol. Il reprit un instant son souffle, puis alla chercher ses outils pour ouvrir le couvercle. Quand il eut fini de faire sauter les clous tout autour, il recula et fixa la bière, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. De nouveau, il hésitait. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir déplacer le couvercle et de regarder _à l'intérieur_.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.


	2. La rencontre

De frayeur, Alexandre bondit en criant, brandissant le pied-de-biche qu'il avait toujours en main. Ce qu'il entrevit, là dans la lumière pâle des bougies, le terrifia. Il reconnut immédiatement le misérable présent dans le caveau avec lui. Il avait lu si souvent les détails de sa naissance et de sa morphologie, regardé avec tant d'attention les dessins tracés par Victor Frankenstein lui-même qu'il ne fut pas surpris par l'apparence abominable du visiteur. Ainsi, ce ne fut pas l'aspect terrible de la créature gigantesque qui se tenait devant lui qui fit vaciller sa raison mais le fait qu'il la savait réelle. Et folle et meurtrière, ayant juré de détruire la famille Frankenstein.

Le monstre le fixait de ses yeux incolores, sans un mot, comme si il cherchait à percer les secrets de son âme. Alexandre subissait cet examen, sans oser parler ou bouger. Un nouvel éclair frappa brièvement la scène. Le jeune homme recula instinctivement, sous le coup de ce qu'il avait enfin vu clairement l'espace d'un instant.

\- Que faites-vous?

La voix du monstre était basse, vibrante, comme un écho dans une caverne. Il continuait d'observer calmement Alexandre, attendant visiblement que celui-ci parle. Le jeune homme restait pourtant paralysé par l'image repoussante de cette chose, qui n'en était pas une, puisque l'intelligence transparaissait de la créature. Peut-être même avait-elle une âme et méritait-elle le nom d'humain ? Alors, pensa Alexandre, l'homme sans nom, sans passé, sans liens, sans visage ne pouvait qu'être le plus malheureux sur terre. Même son créateur, son dieu, s'était détourné de lui, rendu fou de dégoût par sa propre œuvre.

Je... Je... bégaya Alexandre, qui tentait de se ressaisir.

Vous êtes le fils d'Ernest Frankenstein, n'est-ce pas ? « Alexandre » ? interrogea de sa voix profonde le géant, qui barrait de son corps imposant l'unique accès.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Allons, ne jouons pas à cela. Vous savez qui je suis, je le vois dans vos yeux, et j'ai à présent la confirmation de votre identité. Laissons-là ce sujet, voulez-vous, et parlons plutôt de ce qui vous amène par une nuit d'orage à profaner la tombe de votre frère. Un comportement étrange que le vôtre n'est-ce pas ? Oui, « étrange »... enfin, seulement pour ceux qui n'ont pas idée que l'on peut devenir l'égal de Dieu si l'on parvient à maîtriser la puissance de la Nature... qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un éclair déchira à nouveau l'obscurité, puis un autre. L'orage se rapprochait et serait bientôt sur eux. Il ne restait que très peu de temps, mais Alexandre ne pouvait rien faire tant que la créature de son oncle serait là... Ou peut-être que si ? Peut-être pouvait-il transformer cette situation cauchemardesque en heureux coup du sort ? Alexandre fit face à la créature, rivant son regard au sien. Ils se toisèrent ainsi calmement quelques instants, chacun semblant évaluer l'autre. La décision du jeune homme fut prise, car après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ce qui lui était le plus cher n'existait plus.

Vous avez raison, je sais qui vous êtes, dit-il. J'ai trouvé les carnets intimes de mon oncle, et j'y ai appris votre histoire. Je sais tout.

Tout ? Demanda la monstre, en avançant d'un pas, faisant ondoyer son ombre.

Tout... sauf que je vous croyais disparu. Vous aviez promis de vous immolez, de vous détruire vous-même puisque Victor avait échoué à cette tâche et qu'il était mort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, comment, vous pouvez vous trouvez face à moi en cet instant !

La douloureuse parodie d'être humain qu'était la créature eut un sourire tordu. Puis, il s'approcha du cercueil tombé au sol, et avant qu'Alexandre puisse réagir, s'agenouilla et fit glisser le couvercle, comme s'il ne pesait rien. A l'intérieur, Samuel reposait dans son beau costume, son ours chéri, sans lequel il ne pouvait dormir, près de lui. Alexandre sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son ventre se tordre. Il ne restait plus rien du petit garçon rieur et plein de vie, seulement une enveloppe, un cocon qui avait laissé s'enfuir son habitant.

Vous fanez plus vite que les roses, vous autres simples mortels, énonça gravement la créature, toujours à genoux, le visage tourné vers le petit corps. Tant mieux peut-être, il sera resté pur, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'être contaminé par le mal qui sévit chez les hommes.

Le mal? Oui, il existe peut-être chez certains hommes, mais il est sûr qu'il anime ceux qui tentent de se faire passer pour humain.

Alexandre sentait monter en lui une vague de colère froide, qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur sa peur ou sa souffrance. Rien ne comptait plus que l'injustice insupportable que représentait le corps sans vie de son frère. Il en oubliait qui il avait devant lui, cherchant seulement à déverser la rage qui le glaçait. Il serra plus fort le levier qu'il tenait toujours, prêt à s'en servir.


End file.
